


Malfunctions

by Cedes221B



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, malfunctions are actually symptoms of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes221B/pseuds/Cedes221B
Summary: Were the sensations Data has been experiencing simply strange malfunctions or something more?





	Malfunctions

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of DaForge fanfics are killing me so I decided to contribute. Hope it was worth it!  
> (Also sorry if the formatting is off. I've been copy and pasting these and it is messing with the indentations and stuff. No matter how much I try to fix it, it's no use. Oops)

   "Geordi, do you propose a romantic interest in me?"  
   It was just like any other evening on the Enterprise-D with Captain Picard sitting fondly in his quarters, sipping at a mug of steaming Earl grey tea. Dr. Crusher preoccupied herself with a strand of bacteria in her office, Wesley twirling in her grey office chair and retelling the adventures of his day. Counselor Troi could be found sharing dinner in Commander Riker's quarters and Worf was in his own catching up on security reports.  
   Geordi was where he almost always was, next to Data. The two were seated at a table in Ten Forward, each with a glass of a rusty colored substance. Geordi had raised the cool liquid to his lips and it slipped down his throat, but then Data had popped the question and suddenly the drink was a mist in the air.  
   "W-Why would you ask that?" The engineer sputtered. Data noticed his friend's face flush and he cocked his head in observation.  
   "I was merely restating what most of our other fellow officers have queried of me."  
   Data's hands unlaced from their steepled position on the table to lift his glass to his mouth. He sipped at it, but the flavor did not affect him.  
   Geordi's eyebrows raised above the bulk of his visor. "Other officers have asked you if I was interested in you?!"  
   "Quite the opposite," the android replied. "They seem to have all sprung the  belief that I am in love with you."  
   "Oh." His eyes widened behind his visor. "But that's impossible, Data."  
   "I agree, but for some reason our other comrades do not. In fact, during our last poker game, in which you did not attend, it was the main topic of discussion."  
   Geordi swirled his finger nervously through his drink which was now half empty. Data agreeing with him left a sinking feeling in his stomach and Geordi pointed his visor at the black of the table.  
   "Don't worry about it. They're just pulling your leg."  
   Golden eyes raced from side to side before focusing back on the gold bars of the visor in front of him.  
   "Ah, a human phrase."  
   Geordi smiled fondly. "Yeah, Data."  
   Each man ignored the matter for the rest of the night and droned on in a discussion about subspace processors and the functionality of warpcores. It was just like every other night except now, when their knees knocked together underneath the table, neither could ignore the flutter that released in their chests. Data would ask Geordi about this malfunction the next day.  
**********  
   Geordi LaForge rarely accompanied away teams once he was promoted to chief engineer. He was more valuable to the ship if he was monitoring its engine rather than the planet that it orbited around. He didn't mind much. I mean sure, he missed the exhilaration of exploring an uncharted planet, but he loved working close with the Enterprise. Spoken like a true engineer.  
   Data, however, found that he rather missed his friend's companionship. He often caught himself thinking of what Geordi would say about the discovery of a new organism or a mineral. Or rather he missed the way he could almost imagine he was human in Geordi's presence.  
   "Data, what would you make of this?"  
   The android answered Commander Riker with absolute exactness, thoughts of Geordi floating at the back of his positronic brain.  
**********  
   The circuitry of an android was a stroke of genius at best. Each wire loomed through circuit boards and coiled up like electrical veins, yet from the outside, Data looked flawlessly close to a human being. Dr. Noonien Soong was quite remarkable in his findings.  
   All this Geordi took into account when repairing a lose screw or an uncapped module. His steady engineering hands caressed Data like a fragile statue, his fingertips carefully reattaching a wire. He would regard Data with gentle movements like he was the most delicate thing Geordi had ever worked with. The android recorded the way Geordi treated him unlike any other electronic system and absorbed the small smiles he would project at him once he was all fixed up. Geordi would pat Data's shoulder gently and return to his other duties, leaving Data to wonder if the tingling he felt was because the engineer had glanced over a fried circuit.  
**********  
   The times Geordi did not return with the away team he had accompanied, Data found the safety of his friend to plague his mind above other duties that should weigh higher. He, of course, put it off as the need Starfleet officers had to protect their crew, for he was an android. It was not possible for him to experience anxiety.  
   Yet, when Geordi faced trouble more and more, Data found himself being strongly motivated to solve those mysteries. Dr. Crusher often noticed this and commented on his actions. Data would tell her the same thing he told everyone, he was an android, but her lips would carve out a suggestive smile. He would only tick his head in response.  
**********  
   The interior of a ship's shuttlecraft is often not very large, built to only obtain two to three people, possibly four. They had a navigation and helm console, a view screen, and space for equipment storage and moving around. Because of this, pairs of two were sent on missions involving a shuttlecraft.  
   Data and Geordi each occupied one of the two seats, the android at navigation and the engineer at the helm. After examining a class-M planet located in the far end of their galaxy, they were both glad to be heading back up to the Enterprise.  
   "Boy, am I ready to go home," Geordi sighed, leaning back in his chair, hands folded behind his head.  
  Data continued to check their course. "I am quite eager to return as well."  
   The stars raced past them, quickly but not quite as fast as if they were on the Enterprise. They engraved white streaks into the blackness of outerspace and whooshed around the craft like bright gaseous fireflies. Geordi slung an arm over the armrest of his seat and allowed his limb to dangle over the edge. A groan slipped from between his lips.  
   "I hope we'll have shore leave soon. I'm exhausted."  
   Data scanned his yellowish gaze over Geordi, regarding him with curiosity. "Usually when we are granted shore leave, you still neglect to leave engineering."  
   "What can I say?" Geordi shrugged. "I'm an engineer at heart, but right now I'd give anything for a good old fashioned vacation."  
   "I do not see how an "old fashioned" anything can be regarded as "good."  
   Geordi let out a breathless laugh, the sound surging out and wrapping itself around the android's ears. "Oh, Data, sometimes I'm not sure if you are as misunderstanding of humor as you let on."  
   Data was slightly puzzled, but none the less, expressed a smile of his own, the sight making Geordi glow with fondness. The android felt a thump in his artificial chest and his eyes widened in surprise.  
   "Something wrong?" Geordi asked, concern laced in his question.  
   Data's head cocked to the side. "No, I do not think so."  
   By now they were approaching the shuttle bay of the Enterprise-D. Geordi signaled the ship and they were locked in the blue pulse of the tractor beam, it pulling them safely inside.  
**********  
Geordi observed Data from behind the android's shoulder. The stroke of a brush onto a canvas chased the silence away and filled every crevice of Data's quarters. Geordi watched Data dip the brush into a dollop of acrylic paint before lathering it on with carefully measured movements.  
"No, no," Geordi sighed, a palm rubbing at his face. "You're doing it all wrong."  
Owlish eyes aimed towards him. "I fail to see how I could be painting wrong. Art is self expressive, therefore there should be no specific way in how one should paint."  
Geordi pondered for a moment in how he should explain his meaning in a way Data would understand and not as just some human tendency.  
"That is true, but there is still a certain...," Geordi waved his hands as if the action would allow his thoughts to come quicker, "technique you should follow." He stepped closer to Data. "Here, let me show you."  
The engineer slid his fingers down Data's right arm and fit his hand around the android's that gripped the paintbrush, the other hand resting lightly on Data's hip. His chest pressed flush against Data's back and Data felt a lurch in his stomach. He ticked his head in confusion.  
"Now, your stroke needs to be more fluent and less calculated," said Geordi as he led their joined hands across the canvas. "See? Just go with the flow."  
The android recognized the colloquialism and nodded his head. "I believe that I understand."  
Geordi moved away, a smile plastered on his lips, and Data found that he rather wished his friend would return.  
**********  
Data had calculated that, out of all the members of his crew, Geordi was the least successful when it came to romance. Except, perhaps, Worf. The Captain has had a few mishapped lovers, Riker was what some refered to as a "ladies man", Troi has had her share of relationships, Dr. Crusher was once married, and even Welsey has been able to snag a few. Often times Data would find the engineer abandoned in the holodeck, his date failing to turn up. Data did not regard this as a bad thing. He, of course, thought no different of his friend.  
But there were a few times when Geordi happened to land on his feet. An ensign would share a drink with him, both of them drawn into each other's smiles. She would follow him into the holodeck where Geordi would have designed the perfect program. They would lay close on the beach and gaze upon the stars.  
Data would find his friend's success pleasant. Or so he thought. He did not quite know how to describe the burning in his ribs or the clenching of his jaw.  
**********  
Data was fascinated by Sherlock Holmes, absolutely intrigued. He knew every story, every case, with absolute precision. He was so interested in the English detective that he would often dress in Holmes' fashion, capped in a deerstalker and brandishing a pipe. He would escape to London in the holodeck and Geordi, costumed as Watson, would be in tow.  
Geordi admired his friend's curiosity, was smitten by his enthusiasm. He would eagerly follow Data into the dark streets of London and was ready for whatever came their way.  
"So since the man's left shoe is missing instead of his right, he could not have been at the scene of the original murder. Therefore, his brother killed the first woman and he, the rest."  
"Genius, Data-urm, I mean, Holmes. Absolutely genius!"  
The android gave a puff from his pipe and blew a curling cloud into the air.  
"You flatter me, Watson. Now come, we must report this to Detective Inspector Lestrade before it is too late."  
The two men turned down the cobblestone alley, both intent on making their way to Scotland Yard, but a figure emerged from the shadows and blocked their path.  
"Now where do ya think you two are going?"  
A man stood in the center of the alleyway. A long black peacoat draped around him, a top hat casting a shadow across his bearded face, but both Geordi and Data could recognize that gravelly voice anywhere. It was the brother pointing a gun at the two people he was addressing.  
Data snatched Geordi's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. They ran, twisting and turning through the maze of London, until Geordi was breathless and wheezing in gasps of oxygen.  
"In here."  
The android concealed them in the tiny space between two brick buildings. It was hardly a space for two full sized men to fit and their bodies were cramped together, their limbs entangled. Geordi's breathing was still ragged and his quick puffs of air blew across Data's neck. His chest rapidly rose and fell, each inflation bringing his chest into contact with Data's. The android experienced a slight prickling sensation wherever Geordi touched him.  
"S-Sorry about this, Data."  
"What do you mean?" He could not cock his head, for fear of bumping it against Geordi's.  
"I'm sure this lack of personal space must be uncomfortable for you."  
"I am an android," Data said matter-of-factly. "I do not get uncomfortable."  
The tingling in his body was rather different, but Data would not describe it as uncomfortable.  
"Do you think he'll find us?"  
Data raked his eyes over Geordi's face. "I would hope not, my dear Watson."  
**********  
   After a long, tiring day at work, Geordi retired to his quarters. He changed out of his grimy uniform and threaded his arms through a baby blue cotton tee and stepped into a pair of stripped pajama bottoms. He climbed into his bed and stretched achingly. A few bones snapped and crackled at this, a side effect from many hours spent crammed in a Jeffries tube. Geordi removed his visor, rubbed at his temples, and sunk blissfully into his pillow.  
   An electronic beep sounded, signaling someone at the door. The engineer groaned. He sat back up and slung his legs over the side of his bed, re-adorning his visor.  
   "Computer, increase lights to fifty percent." Good enough to see, but not bright enough to burn his sleep muddled eyes. "Come in."  
   The metal doors swooshed open and revealed the image of Data clutching a bouquet of delicate exotic flowers. Geordi could identify a few Vulcan desert roses, Klingon warrior blossoms, and Deltan daisies, as well as some found on Earth. The engineer noticed with a surprise that he could only name these because they were his favorites.  
   Data stepped through the threshold of the doorway and stood in front of Geordi's shadowed form, the dim lights giving him a warm glow. His eyes flitted to Geordi and peered at him expectantly.  
   "F-For me?" Geordi lifted an eyebrow. "Um...thanks, Data."  
   Geordi cradled the flowers carefully in his arms and breathed in their sweet aroma.  
   "You are welcome, Geordi."  
   Data did not speak after that and simply stood in the same place, his hands clutched in the small of his back and his head ticking uncontrollably.  
   Geordi cleared his throat. "Um, may I ask why? Why you brought these to me at," he stole a glance at the clock, "one in the morning?"  
   "I have been experiencing some strange malfunctions lately that I cannot explain," Data spoke. "I was meaning to discuss this with you earlier, but found I had no time so I went to Counselor Troi. I doubted she would possess a solution, but she claimed that she did."  
   "I see." Geordi sat the flowers aside and rubbed his palms together before tucking them in the crooks of his elbows. "I'm failing to see how this led to my bed becoming a garden."  
   Data's lips parted as if to reply, but they touched back together. The android hesitated for a moment before taking a seat beside Geordi on the cloth blankets that stretched over his bed.  
   "I have been thinking about our conversation in Ten Forward and have come to the conclusion that our crew was right." Data steepled his hands on his knees. "I researched the necessary actions humans partake in when it comes to this and presenting flowers was one of them."  
   Geordi blinked. He blinked again. And again. Data began to think that perhaps his friend was sick and this was a bad time to be explaining all of this.  
   "Wait, what?" Geordi's eyes had grown unreasonably wide.  
   "I believe that I am in love with you, Geordi."  
   The said engineer directed his gaze away from Data, his cheeks growing a deep red. He unfolded his arms and now fidgeted his hands in his lap.  
   "No." He peered back into yellow eyes. "No, Data, stop. You're just going along with everyone's rumors."  
   The android frowned. "That is untrue. I do not just simply go along with what other people say just because they say it."  
   "Data," Geordi sighed, his voice ghosting out like a sad whisper. "You can't love me."  
   "I admit that, as an android, I am incapable of feelings, therefore of love, but," Data placed a pale hand on Geordi's squirming ones,"I understand the concept of feelings, Geordi. I have gathered data on every aspect of them, and while I may not feel love exactly, I do know that there is something that I experience when it comes to you."  
   If time could stop, if it could freeze or perhaps slow down, Geordi would say that was exactly what was happening now. His breath caught in his lungs and his jaw went slack, astonishment written clearly in the lines of his face.  
"I went to the Counselor, Geordi. I explained to her the nature of my malfunctions and she laughed."  
   Geordi's eyebrows raised above his visor. "Deanna laughed? Why?"  
   "I was confused at first, also, but she elucidated that my malfunctions were simply because of you."  
   "Me!?"  
   "Counselor Troi insisted that I was experiencing symptoms of a crush and the only way to relieve them, was to tell you how I apparently feel."  
   Geordi glanced down at his lap, noticing that Data's fingers had laced around his own. The sight made his lips twitch into a grin.  
   "Data-"  
   "Although, I surmise that the Counselor's method was quite fallacious, for there is still an unmistakable thumping in my chest." Data pointed his chin towards his navel. "Perhaps there is circuitry you could fix."  
   "Oh, Data." Geordi's mouth slowly split into a smile before laughter bubbled out after it. "Data, Data, Data."  
   The android was concerned at the excessive use of his name and thought his earlier assessment that Geordi was ill was likely. Before he could ponder too much over this, warm lips were sliding against his own.  
Kissing Geordi was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was soft and gentle and loving and Data drowned in the touch of his engineer. The way their tongues slid together was almost intoxicating, and if Data were capable, he'd say he was drunk.  
"Mmm, wait, my visor." Geordi detached their lips and reached up to remove it, but Data's pale hands caressed his cheeks before discarding the visor to Geordi's bedside table.  
Geordi blindly slid his palms up the android's arms, trailing along his shoulders and up his neck before resting on his jaw. His fingertips mapped out the contour of Data's face. They traced along Data's eyelashes, down the bridge of his nose, and circled the rim of his artificial lips.  
"You really love me, huh?Out of everyone on this starship, you chose me?" Geordi's words ghosted across Data's cheeks.  
"Of course, Geordi. Who else is as important to me as you are?"  
The engineer pressed Data down into the mattress, his body sitting on top. Data smelled of sweet silicon and rubber and everything that could only be him. He carried the scent of the fresh flowers he had cut and Geordi was mesmerized. The engineer enveloped him in another soft kiss and left small pecks along Data's neck. The android gasped.  
"I believe I'm in love with you, too."  
And as Geordi showed him a love like no other, the android's chest thumping and skin tingling, Data realized that these malfunctions weren't so bad after all.


End file.
